


The Embarrassment Prank Gone Wrong

by WonderstruckGuardian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Complete craziness, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hints of Jack/Tooth, Humor, Prank War!, Snowball the lion, Team Bonding?, Too Much Sugar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckGuardian/pseuds/WonderstruckGuardian
Summary: This story involves a fierce prank war, jelly beans and other fun forms of sugar, and Jack Frost frozen to the Globe of Belief.Speaking of which, how do you unstick the winter spirit when he is quite literally frozen to Ghana, Liberia and the Cote d'Ivoire? The Guardians were *almost* surprised they would have the honor of finding out the answer.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 21





	1. Jack Has Been Kidnapped by the Globe of Belief!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this here from ffn, after taking waaaaaay too long to edit it. Some characters might be a little OOC by the end of the prank war.

( _North’s Workshop)_

"You little…get _BACK HERE!_ JACKSON OVERLAND _FROST!"_ E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope, bounded after the laughing Winter Spirit, who now held his boomerangs and was rapidly flying away from him through North’s Workshop. The Guardians were supposed to be meeting that day to discuss their daily lives as they were without any boogie-man to interrupt things.

"I think not!” Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun smirked down at Bunny as he landed on a rafter near the ceiling of the Workshop.

"How about—wait, Sandy don’t—!" Bunny yelped as the Sandman snuck up from behind him and threw a baseball made of dreamsand directly at this face. Bunny was knocked out cold, and only then did Jack float down to join Sandy and the unconscious Bunny in the Globe Room. Then North, who had been absent from the former Guardians’ meeting despite their meeting at this own home-base, walked into the room to see what all the yelling was about.

" _Not again Jack…_ " North groaned, gazing at the two laughing Guardians. He was about to walk back to his personal workshop when an elf scurried up to him. (It was probably Dingle, but no one could really keep track of the elves names.) Dingle began to gesture widely with his tiny arms, and squeaked in alarm about something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE?!” North suddenly dashed out of the Globe Room, with Jack Frost flying right behind him.

The Sandman had already fallen asleep again.

"Normally, my objectives include going AWAY from a fire, not TOWARD one! Maybe it's being at North's Workshop so much. Can't think straight anymore with all the cookies..." Jack said from the window sill nearly 40 minutes later. The fire in the kitchens had successfully been put out.

"Nah, it's the elves and eggnog that do that one to ya." Bunny muttered almost angrily from the Globe of Belief's balcony.

Jack laughed. "You can say that again! Hey, at least North's disasters always seem stop us from arguing more, right?" Bunny said nothing, but continued examining his boomerangs (the one Jack eventually returned.)

Sadly, a few minutes later, Jack Frost would learn that not all the current problems among the Guardians were North's.

Tooth had been ordering her fairies about on the opposite side of the Globe of Belief from the others, in order to escape the chaos that was Jack Frost and his pranks. Upon hearing North’s shout that the kitchen was on fire, however, she quickly flew back to the Globe Room, not noticing the winter spirit also flying rapidly toward the same spot in mid-air. Their collision, and Tooth’s subsequent tumbling through the air straight into Phil the yeti (who was carrying a vat of blue die, and was somehow surrounded by multiple elves drinking eggnog) was audible throughout the entire workshop. Everything went flying. When Sandy and North joined the Easter Bunny in helping Tooth up from the floor, it was to find blue dye and eggnog covering her, the floor around her, the elves (Dingle, Jangle, Finny and Cringle,) Phil the yeti, and Jack's staff. Tooth’s mini fairies had also been involved in the crash, and now lay scattered in giggling multi-colored heaps on the floor.

"This is not how I expected this meeting to go," Tooth grimaced at the sticky, green-ish mess her feathers had become. Then she asked, “Also, does anyone know where Jack went?” She had just realized that the person she crashed into was mysteriously absent as she'd straightened up and tested her wings.

"I have no idea where he landed. But Tooth, your wings! The dye turned the blue!" Bunny pointed at her stained wings.

Tooth glared at him, though she knew it wasn’t his fault. She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly she spotted Jack. Even in the midst of the strange and messy situation at hand, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"He's…he's over Ghana, Liberia and the Côte d'Ivoire!" Tooth giggled, gesturing vaguely with one hand at the rest of the Workshop. The three other Guardians failed to see the humor in her statement.

"Sure, and I live on Mt. Everest." Bunny said sarcastically.

They didn't get it until Tooth pointed directly at the Globe of Belief and repeated what she had said. "I mean, he's actually stuck to the Cote d'Ivoire, Ghana and Liberia, on the Globe of Belief!" North looked at her like she was crazy, but followed her shaking finger. He took one look at Jack Frost and broke down laughing as well. Bunny joined in, and eventually the Sandman laughed silently.

Jack had been covered in the blue dye splashing out of Phil’s vat in the collision, and then dropped his staff the moment he had not-so-pleasant experience of hitting the side of the all important Globe of Belief. Not to mention his hood got caught on the outline of the western part of the African continent, and in his panic, his powers reacted faster than thought.

 _This_ was how Jack Frost ended up dangling from the Globe by his hood, and frozen solid to its surface in a sideways (highly uncomfortable) position.

As it so happens, a dyed-blue Jack Frost frozen quite literally to the continent of Africa… _is not a happy Jack Frost._

"This. Is. Not. Funny. At. All!" He snarled at the other Guardians, who only began to laugh hysterically. Even Sandy flopped to the floor of the Globe Room, silently giggling his head off. The four Guardians could still hear Jack yelling as the Globe turned around.

"Can we just leave him there?" Bunny asked, only half joking. To him, Jack had finally gotten what was coming to him, after all the pranks he’d played that year on his fellow Guardians.

The Globe rotated fully on its axis, facing Jack toward the Globe Room again. "I _HEARD THAT,_ KANGAROO!" Jack glared at them all as Globe spun him away once more.

Still, there were many smaller problems wrapped up in this incident, however hysterical it seemed at first. How exactly did one unstick the literally FROZEN winter spirit from the Globe of Belief while it hovered tens of feet in the air? (They would find out later that there really was no right or wrong answer…depending on how one looked at Jack's situation.)

To literally everyone’s disbelief, the _elves_ had the answer. Well, they had _an_ answer that everyone assumed could work. The plan had been to take a rope, tie it to Jack (somehow) and just yank him off the Globe with sheer force alone. Once the Guardians and yetis actually got the plan into motion, they realized that they forgot to factor in that the Globe was continuously rotating on its axis, and due to an overlooked error in its design, the system suspending the Globe in the center of the Workshop had no way to be turned off, short of dismantling the entire structure. (When North and the yeti’s built the Globe, they foresaw no reason to turn it off. Of course, it’s technically impossible to _plan_ for Jack Frost. Really. “Fun” has very few limits, and many definitions.)

_One hour later…_

The other Guardians, and many of North’s yetis, continued to ponder how best to resolve Jack situation.

"We could try pouring warm water—"

"North, it'll probably just freeze. And won’t more water ruin the Globe?"

"Ah yes, that is right. The Globe is not fully waterproof...yet."

In fact, the following few minutes would reveal an answer to their problem, and mark the start of many other “incidents” that would, in time, be considered the first and most epic prank war in Guardian history.


	2. Toys and Lions and Magic…Gone Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, un-betaed. Any mistakes are mine.

Sandy had an idea and was waving a dreamsand flag above his head in an attempt to get someone to notice him in the Globe Room. As usual, no one paid the Guardian of Dreams any attention. Well, Jack noticed but he wasn't in the greatest position to get the other Guardians’ attention either (except for their entertainment.) That was when Phil the Yeti ran into the room yelling loudly. That sure got the Guardians’ attention, including the one stuck on the Globe of Belief.

North turn to Phil and said angrily, "Phil, _what_ have I told you about interrupting—WHAT!? NOW? How could this be!”

"North, what happened this time?" Bunny asked, almost jumping in surprise as six more yetis stampeded into the Globe Room. Then it was Jack's turn to laugh at the other Guardians, as chaos followed the yetis into the room. North accidentally stepped backward into the pooling dye and eggnog that remained all over the floor, but he didn’t notice.

All the yetis knew about the Globe of Belief incident, but by now they reasoned that it was no worse than the time Jack "accidentally" knocked Bunny out with some spare dreamsand, put the Guardian of Hope in North’s sleigh, and made the reindeer take off with the sleigh and Bunny in it. Rudolph (the Red-Nosed Reindeer,) North, and Tooth’s mini-fairies only managed to track down the sleigh two hours later. Bunny was still a little traumatized.

The current situation was now thrown into chaos yet again, because apparently, somewhere on the fourth floor of North’s workshop, a cute little toy lion cub that had been meant to be a prototype for a new line of stuffed animals for young children was running around the Workshop, very much alive and somewhat sentient. No one was sure what to do, or how to turn it back into a toy.

"A LION is on the loose where?" Jack called down to the Globe Room in the silence that followed the yetis’ announcement. No one answered him, as they were too busy talking about lions and toys and magic (oh my!)

Meanwhile, Jack was getting distracted by the feeling that he was slowly being choked by his own hoodie. (And quite frankly, he preferred to NOT die being choked by his own hoodie while frozen to the Globe of Belief. He wanted off said Globe immediately, thank you very much!

"I BET I CAN SEE THE LION FROM UP HERE!" Jack shouted, relieved when that finally got the mumbling and grumbling and shouting conversations in the Globe Room to stop. This silence did not last, however, because in the few seconds it took for Bunny to open his mouth- probably to comment on how not helpful that would be in the long run- a huge crashing sound rang out from the Workshop's top floor.

Clouds of dust rained down throughout the workshop, with a lot of it falling straight onto Jack's face.

"Blaphgh!" He spat the disgusting dust out of his mouth. Then he froze. ‘ _Wait, why am I tasting CHOCOLATE POWDER?! Since when were buildings made of chocolate? Am I going crazy from being constantly spun in circles by the Globe?’_ He thought. Then he shrugged to himself and when back to focusing on getting free from the Globe.

"Alright, no more spinning." Jack hissed, tugging at his hoodie's collar and growling in frustration. Then, Jack's arm started to slip out of his hoodie, and suddenly, he knew how to solve his own problem.

While the other Guardians forgot about Jack and raced to the ornament-shaped elevators to search for the living toy lion, Jack smirked as a new prank idea filled his thoughts.

Then he raised his arms straight up and dropped out of his hoodie to the North Pole's ice floor.

Good thing he knew how to land properly, right? _Right?_

Yeah, sure he did. The wind was on his side. 

_Wasn’t it?!_


	3. Sugar High Chaos

By the time the Guardians and yetis made it back up the elevator, the entire packaging section of the workshop had been COMPLETELY trashed. It looked like a couple hundred snowglobes had been smashed at one time, but instead of sucking things _away_ , things had been thrown _into_ the room. Bunny couldn't help it. He burst into more hysterical laughter because finally, the Christmas system had a glitch! ( _Now who's boasting, North!?_ )

The yetis were panicking like crazy! Even the Fire-yetis had come (because at that moment alarms started to go off all and the red lights made the entire place look like a disco ball went on a rampage) but there was no fire in sight! Then a blizzard of packing peanuts literally dropped from the level above them from the ceiling!

"Now…normally, I would blame this-the mess-messiness on Frost. But, at the moment I don't know who to place the blame on since he's, well, ya know!" Even as he spoke, Bunny began to laugh even harder. To keep from having a stroke or laughing seizure he had to lean against an overturned cardboard box.

Abruptly, the box he’d leaned on exploded.

Or, maybe it wasn't entirely the box's fault. The Easter Bunny was now in real _danger_ of "non-laughing-heart-attack." The explosion sent him skidding on his still wet fur into Phil and Finny (the elf). Who knew the ever-agile Bunny could be clumsy?

~~~

Out of the box tumbled three children, obviously believers, along with confetti and a lot of colorful packaging peanuts. And…something else. Was it…were they JELLY BEANS??? The box had actually been _filled_ with…...jelly beans? Huge, colorful jelly beans???

Yep. It definitely was.

“Here, have some jelly BEANS!" Sophie Bennett shouted gleefully, throwing a handful of the candies in the air like confetti.

North and the other Guardians of Childhood could only stare at both Bennett children, and their friend Pippa, as they stuffed the candy in their mouths like their was no tomorrow.

Luckily, the Sandman had the sense to send a dreamsand cloud over behind Tooth a mere three and a half seconds before she fainted at the sight. (In the background of all this chaos, Baby Tooth counted up the messes currently in in the Workshop on her tiny fingers.)

** Baby Tooth’s List of Daily Disasters:  **

1) Jamie, Pippa and Sophie had gotten into a box full of jelly beans, which shouldn't have been full of candy in the first place,

2) A magical toy lion was loose creating more havoc, most likely off whatever floor the yetis said it had been on

3) Blue dye and eggnog were all over the main Globe Room control floor

4) Three believers had practically annihilated the entire packaging room via unknown means

5) Apparently no one didn't know how the kids had gotten there

6) Jack frost was still stuck to the Globe of Belief (as far as anyone knew.)

Baby Tooth felt rather faint herself after Tooth fainted, but she managed to evade that result. The jelly beans looked so good! _‘No, NO Baby don't think like that—oh come on, it looks so fun to eat—No, bad tooth fairy—'_ Baby Tooth engaged in a rather intense internal argument over eating the jelly beans, until Sophie spotted her and held one up for her to take. In a moment of rash impulsiveness, the fairy grabbed it.

"Oh no," That was all Bunny could say as the fairy, realizing that the jelly beans was yummy, ate the entire thing, in seven huge bites.

"North," Pippa suddenly asked as she looked around, "What on earth happened here?"

"MISCHIEF MANAGED, THAT’S WHAT!" Jamie suddenly shouted over North’s answer. Before any creature in the North Pole could even try to calm the three hype children, Jamie jumped up and lead them all in a mad dash down the hall, the children’s pockets and mouths full of jelly beans and possibly a few actual packing peanuts.

Nobody saw Pippa give small handfuls of candy to elves to eat. Anyone who had ever been to the North Pole knew you NEVER, EVER gave elves more sugar than they ate on a regular basis already. 

Everyone who wasn’t hyper looked to North, North looked at his yetis, and the yetis looked at their beautiful wrappings torn up and strewn around the room with much sadness. North paused, trying to think of how to deal with the new development, and eventually realizes that thinking was impossible. All he _could_ think about was being sure to NOT wake the Tooth fairy until all the candy was gone, and making all these messes into a game.

Meanwhile, down on the very bottom floor of the North Pole, self-proclaimed master of ceremonies Jack Frost had landed perfectly on his feet, and was sneaking around trying to avoid anyone. Which was hard, considering the elves were simply EVERYWHERE they could possibly be. Jack also didn't have his staff with him, since it went flying off to destinations unknown while he got himself was stuck to the Globe; his shirt and hoodie were also still frozen to the continent of Africa about three stories above him.

"I somehow feel like I am as stuck down here as I was up there…" Jack muttered to himself, hiding behind a solid ice pillar as a caravan of yetis and elves thundered past him. That was, until he saw where they were all headed. 

_The famous North Pole storage rooms_.

"Perfect." Jack grinned his "somebody-is about-to-get-pranked" smile. The other Guardians were SO going to _pay_ for laughing at him. All he needed was a quarter (some were on North's desk), some plastic wrap, maybe some whipped cream, a bucket, colorful dyes, a fez (simply for the fun of it) and a whole lot of sugar.

And why did he need these things? Well, Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter, was about to start the biggest, best, and longest prank war in the whole history of immortal spirits.

And possibly break a few world records in the process.

~~~~

Good thing Jack Frost was sometimes the bringer of _quiet_ snowfall, or else being silent might have been MUCH harder. But then, behind him, he heard a soft but very ominous and feral sounding growl. Jack whipped around to find a plush, stuffed toy LION, with green cat-like eyes staring directly at him. It had perched itself delicately on a block of ice. It opened its mouth, showing way-too-real looking teeth.

"AHHhhhh—" Jack abruptly shoved his hand in his mouth to stop his scream of surprise from becoming too audible.

When he final regained control of his vocal cords and took a few deep breaths, he then whispered, “Oh god...”

Frost started to wind up his arms and a breeze made its way around him. Jack seemed to have a fuzzy memory of owning a pet, possibly a cat, when he was human. A toy stuffed lion about the same size couldn't be too different. _Right?_

"Hey, you look like a nice, soft fluffy kitty! You don't have to be afraid of me, or bite me! I'm wouldn't taste to good, probably like an ice cube, I hope. Can you bite me? Please don’t. Um, anyway, yeah, don’t do that. Whatever. It’s okay, calm down. I won't do anything to you," Jack said in a soft voice, coaxing the little toy lion over to him as he sat down on the ice-covered floor.

The lion just flicked its puffy tail and continued to stare at Jack without blinking. Then its eyes shifted as something on Jack’s head caught the its attention.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jack whispered to it, watching as the lion sat down like cat and made and odd, funny cat face at his head.

What was it looking at?

_Oh no._

Was it his _hair_?


	4. BLUE HAIR?!

"Hold on, why are you…what are you staring at?" Jack looked at the lion, and then he reached up and tugged his bangs into view as best he could)

"Oh." Jack could only gape at his hair shock.

His bright blue hair.

BLUE HAIR!?!?!

"Can this day get any worse?!" Jack groaned and flopped back onto the ice floor, his right hand falling over his eyes. It wasn't just his hair that was dyed blue, all of him was.

That was when he felt a slight puff of air on his face from his left side. He turned and opened his eyes. The lion cub licked his hair and forehead just as he opened his eyes. "Ahhh! Stop it, stop licking me!" Jack rolled away, swatting at the cub with his hands.

The lion cub didn’t pay him any mind, and remained fixated on his hair.

"I didn't know lions liked the color blue!" Jack exclaimed as the lion carefully padded closer again, and sat down in front of him. With a sigh, Jack eventually reached out a hand and waited patiently for the cub to do something.

First, the cub sniffed his offered hand, and then decided the winter spirit was friendly enough to climb uninvited onto his lap and attempt to lick his hair.

The world blurred for a second and a memory filled Jack's mind. 

_"Jackson put the cat down, it's time for supper!"_

_A small room, a fireplace and two parents laughing at a younger Jack and his sister playing with a cat; their cat's name was…Snowball? Yes, it must have been Snowball._

Jack blinked as the memory faded and looked down at the lion cub, who was staring up at him with big, curious eyes. He hadn't noticed at first, but the lion actually had white fur instead of golden or tan colored fur. It looked a lot like Snowball the cat’s fur from Jack’s memories.

The lion's eyes weren't slits anymore, so Jack could now see that it had very cute, very large green eyes. What was even stranger about the no-longer-toy lion was that the cub's eyes seemed to be changing colors. One eye was slowly turning gold.

After a moment Jack smiled softly at the adorable creature. "Well, I guess if you're not going to attack me and we don't have to kill each other, I could use you in a prank. Right, buddy?" Jack said, gently petting the cub's fur, looking around the pillar for yetis and elves, as well as trying to keep the lion from licking his hair again. He swore that the lion was even smiling back at him as he carried it to the pillar closest to the huge storage room.

All the yetis were probably done and had moved on (with the elves of course, you can't trust an elf in a room full of packaging supplies, cookie dough and ribbons.) But the door was locked again and the door was made of solid ice one foot thick. The lion cub slid out of Jack's arms and scampered over to a wall, disappearing in front of Jack's eyes. He froze. What had just happened? As he walked over to the wall, he stepped on something gooey.

"Yuck!" He whispered, looking down at his feet as he tried to wipe off whatever he'd stepped on against a clean part of the floor. He soon found out that he had stepped on a melting chocolate chip, along with some scattered cookie crumbs.

Cookie crumbs? This far down in the basement of the workshop?

After contemplating said cookie crumbs, and staring at the wall in front of him for a few more moments, Jack came to a logical conclusion. "The yetis must trick the elves into staying away from the supplies in the storage room by leaving cookies outside a fake door for them, pretending to be nice. Which means the yetis they must go through a secret entrance."

Jack walked slowly over to where the lion disappeared. "Here goes nothing," he said quietly. And with that, Jack Frost walked into a wall.

Literally.


	5. Beware! Dangerous Inanimate Hazards Are Out to Get You!

**_(In which Jack acquires a cat…kind of)_ **

“OUCH! WHY THE HECK WOULD THAT FREAKING WALL—UGH! IT JUST _HAD_ TO—CUPID’S FLYING ARROWS, OWWWWW!!!” Jack Frost bashed his face into the ice wall while trying to follow the lion, and after a “cartoon-moment” he fell back in pain, this time _actually_ yelling out loud. Amazingly, no one, at least that knew he’d been frozen to the globe, heard him. The lion (the cool one that walked through the wall and not into it) poked its head back out of the wall to stare at Jack judgmentally.

“HOW are you doing that?” Jack asked it, getting just a little angry at the wall in front of him. He even started to glare at it.

The cub just observed him silently.

“Now listen here, _wall!_ I am Jack Frost and everyone knows that the other Guardians are seriously overdue for, and DESERVE, a prank war! So will you PLEASE. LET. ME. IN!” Jack was about this close (see:_) to punching that stupid wall. It was made of ice! Why couldn’t he, Jack Frost the spirit of winter (and you know, ice, snow, frost…) of all people, get through it?

So, Jack punched the wall.

Imagine that you were punching a pure cement wall for some odd reason, and it was freezing cold. And add in the fact that you had/have rarely punched anything in your entire life and also, it had been…around 83 years since you last hit or punched anything that wasn’t a Nightmare.

Jack _barely_ managed not to scream in pain. “Oh my god, that hurts! Why did I do that?!” He gasped as he cradled his poor hand.

He sat down hard on the ground, waiting for the pain to subside a little. The lion made an odd sound, like it was trying to meow like a cat. Jack, still mad at the wall, raised his head and looked at the little creature. The lion turned around and disappeared again. Well, almost. A bit of its tail still wove in the air.

Suddenly, yetis loud, rumbling voices filled the air behind them, and without another thought, Jack dove after the cub’s tail. He grabbed ahold of it, still cradling his most likely **broken** right hand. Good thing he’d had 300 years to become ambidextrous!

He was yanked forward ( _how was a toy lion_ _that strong?)_ into a giant, and he meant 50-foot-high-ceiling giant, room. “Wow…you’ve got to be kidding me.” Jack whispered as he let go of the lion cubs tail and gazed around in wonder.

The storage room was actually the calmest and quietest place Jack had ever seen in the North Pole. Blue-white flames burned in lanterns along the icy walls and the room, _**OH the room!**_ Filled with everything from toy building equipment, to chocolate powder, paper of all colors and sizes, and huge bags…of candy. Cooking supplies also seemed to line one wall of the hexagon shaped room. There was even a part of the room for workshop repair, which was where Jack soon spotted some buckets (of all sizes) and a few big spools of different kinds of wire.

Jack picked up the lion again, looking it in the eye. “You’re looking more real…every time I look at you!” Jack said, a little shocked to see that the lion’s eyes were both half blue-green, half gold now. “Anyway. This looks like a purrrfect, hey, get the joke?! It’s a _perfect_ place for a prank headquarters, right? As long as the yetis don’t catch us, um, ah, well, what DO you want your name to be?” Jack mused.

The cub mischievously squirmed its way out of his arms and darted into a pile of the cooking supplies. “Hey! Come back!” Jack called, jogging over to where it had disappeared. The lion came out of the tedious pile on he opposite side from Jack. It was covered, in pure white sugar, and a bit of flour too. From its waving tail to the tip of it’s too big nose.

Jack had to laugh. The lion just looked so funny! It actually resembled a puffball, or a…”Snowball?” Jack said to himself. The lion looked up from licking its paw. “Snowball? That’s what you want your name to be?” Jack asked a little louder this time. The cub bounded over to him and jumped up, nearly knocking him over. Jack laughed as he caught the lion and held it up at eye level.

“Okay then _Snowball_ , let’s get started!” He said excitedly, walking to the enter of the room. He didn’t know where to begin! He could prank Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, North…or just do it all at once.

Then something in the corner caught his eye and he turned sharply to look at it. “Plastic wrap?” He asked aloud, to no one in particular. Jack slowly walked to the box that had suddenly seemed interesting. Sure enough, in and on top of the cardboard box, was Saran wrap.

He looked at Snowball.

Snowball looked at him.

“Or, we could just do the classic pranks. For now at least, then later we’ll change ‘um around a little for some magical…surprises!” Jack said, putting Snowball on top of a large square crate as he went on a prank equipment hunt.

Unfortunately, the crate’s lid that the little lion had been placed on suddenly caved in, resulting in an unhappy lion in a cage like environment, which lead to a very annoyed Jack Frost having to free it. The experience of rescuing Snowball from the crate, shown to be filled with oranges, was not a happy experience for either of them. In fact, a passing Yeti-in-training stood staring at the icy storage room exterior for so long, his mentor yeti had to drag him away for his training for the day (how to clean up messes).

After getting Snowball out of the crate of oranges (which Jack assumed were for stockings and some foods made by the kitchen yetis,) Jack emptied the contents out of the crate and put in two rolls of the plastic (saran) wrap. Then, with Snowball’s help, Jack gathered a metal bucket, a spool of nearly invisible wire, a small bag of mixed candy, and some rope. Unfortunately, a fez was nowhere to be found.

Now, Jack knew that to pull this all off and start the prank war, he would have to get his staff. Hopefully it was by the Globe’s control panels. He also knew that he would have to do the whole thing without anyone seeing him or stumbling across one of the pranks too soon.

“If I set them up at just the right time, then it will be like a chain reaction.” Jack muttered as Snowball hopped into the box with the supplies. “Sorry Snow, I can’t carry you in the box with all the supplies. I still need your help getting out of here. The tripwire prank is probably the best one to begin with. Trust me, this isn’t my first rodeo.” Jack smiled, picking up the former orange (now pranking materials) crate. He decided to store it somewhere in the top floor of the workshop where he could easily get to it, but it wouldn’t be found by anyone else.

A slightly disgruntled Snowball hopped back out of the box and bounded back to the entrance/exit invisible passage, quickly disappearing into it. Luckily, the staff-less spirit of winter knew what to do this time. He followed Snowball quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Well, almost quickly.

_CRASH!_

“OW!”


	6. Operation: Prank War!

_**(In which Jack discovers three hyper kids and starts a war)** _

Jack really regretted walking into that stupid wall a _second_ time. He was going to get a concussion someday soon if he didn’t stop! How did the yetis not do it? Eventually, he took hold of Snowball’s tail again, and (embarrassed), he let the lion pull him up the tunnel.

The Winter Spirit knew the back ways of the North Pole like no other, except perhaps North himself. Snowball seemed quite happy to comply with Jack and stayed silent, only letting out an occasional rumbling purr. In fact, just using the old yeti emergency exit tunnels that had been put in and all but forgotten, Jack and the lion cub made it to the Globe control panel with no trouble whatsoever. However, Jack didn’t plan on Jamie, Pippa and Sophie being there. He had no idea they were even at the workshop, doing their little hyper-tornado-sweeping-through-the-workshop thing.

Jack guessed that once he found his staff, he could set up the wire with a bucket full of…ice water? Dreamsand? (How was he supposed to get dreamsand?) No, all that sounded illogical. _Paint,_ that was the way to go. And there was plenty of it at the workshop too!

Jack managed to climb up into the rafters (his preferred hiding spot) while Snowball was lowered down to get the staff. Jack even amazed himself! It was like he had told Snowball what to do, and the lion just…did it which was lion-ly impossible! When the staff was safely back in the relieved Jack Frost’s hands (even if dye still covered it), Jack resisted the urge to laugh.

Leaving Snowball perched high in a rafter (please don’t fall!) Jack slipped across the room with the invisible wire and then flew silently up the wall, hung the bucket on it and flew down the other side. He formed a triangle so whoever stepped on or got caught on the trip wire would get a bucket of…”ORANGE paint on their head!” Jack whispered to Snowball. Jack didn’t know that Jamie, Sophie and Pippa (plus the other guardians minus Tooth) were destined to run down that hall, but on his way up, Jack managed to snag a half gallon of orange paint. He poured in all into the bucket, laughing at the mess it would make with the dye and then backed up into a corner of the roof to wait.

He didn’t have to wait long. Good thing too, because as soon as this thing was dumped, Jack planned on heading back for the other supplies for his “chain-reaction”.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU’LL NEVER CATCH US! CAUSE WE’RE GINGERBREAD PEOPLE!” It started with Jamie and Pippa’s voice’s screaming.

Jack gasped. “Oh. No. This can’t be happening!” He whispered, peeking down the hall. But his fears were confirmed as his first believer raced into view, his best friend and sister in tow. Just before Jamie’s foot set the trap off, Jack sent a bolt of frost at him. This made Pippa, Sophie and Jamie all slid baseball style underneath the wire, barely missing it, but Jamie finally saw what he had missed stepping on. He also vaguely saw Jack Frost, waving at him as if to say, “Run!”

Jack pointed at his original targets: The other Guardians and Jamie nodded slightly. He grabbed Pippa’s hand and took off, leaping all over the walls and Jack made their getaway faster with some ice. The kids were gone, completely out of sight by the time the elves (sugar high by now) set off the trip wire.

At first, Jack was disappointed, but then he realized that the timing was perfect. The bucket needed time to TIP after all! Sandy, North, Bunny, Phil and his yeti co-workers all ran underneath the bucket, slipping (once again) on the dye and eggnog, just as the paint cascaded down onto them. Before anyone else saw him, Jack flew straight down to the bottom level again. But this did NOT stop him from hearing the roar of near rage from someone, either North or Bunny. Apparently, they could obviously see that Jack Frost was no longer frosted onto the Globe of Belief.

**_“JACK!”_ **

That was definitely Bunny.

 _'Operation Prank War has begun.'_ Jack thought, landing on the frozen floor. An knowing smirk played on his lips.

Now the fun could start.


	7. DAMMIT JACK!

Jack seriously hoped Snowball was intelligent enough to stay out of sight. He’d flown down to the storage room without the little lion! He smiled to himself, concentrating on not walking into solid things (like _walls_ ) this time. The next prank was one of his personal favorites, the saran wrap/ invisible barrier trick. Worked EVERY time! “I just need to find a place that everyone is obviously going to…run through.” He whispered inside the storage room. And then, after five long minutes, he had it.

“Oh, main levels? AND the main and hidden doorways! DUH! Why was I so slow on the uptake?”

Unfortunately, it became increasingly hard to hid while putting up plastic wrap and hope nobody saw him while he did because now the whole place know he was freed and flying. (Snowball had smartly taken to hiding under the globe controls.)

Jack was surprised to find that it had taken a mere 37 minutes to put Saran wrap over most of the major doors on floors 6,7, 4, the basement, 2, 3, and North’s personal workshop.

He saw the other Guardians and the three kids a full 14 more times as they were chased past the doors Jack hid behind or underneath the rafters he’d perched on. Jack actually started to wonder HOW the kids kept running and the Guardians, yetis and elves kept chasing after them.

While Jack was in North’s office, he took a few coins meant for stockings (“I will get some more from Tooth; pay you back later North” Jack said in his head) and from the higher rafters, dropped them one by one in a trail towards the doors to the kitchen, where a few mini fairies were bound to be. The coins were far enough apart that it wouldn’t be too weird, but hey, it was the freaking NORTH POLE! Weirder things had happened. Given who they were meant for, Jack guessed that they would be EASY to find.

By the kids’ 15th passing, Jack was hiding under the controls with Snowball and he then noticed that North was not among the chasers. He also realized that the group chasing the kids were fewer in numbers, and that he could now hear the full extent of his chaos.

“AAAACCCCKKKKK!” A few yells warned others not to come the way that the unfortunate ones had gone. But there were a lot of arches and doorways in the workshop. And a lot of plastic wrap. The yells of frustration at seemingly harmless-but-invisibly-rigged doors and archways continued.

Then, after making sure that the coast was clear, Jack decided to make his big reappearance after telling his (new) pet to stay _still_ , stay _quiet_ and stay _alert_. Jack Frost was going to dive-bomb the chasers, yelling as loud as he could, fake getting hurt so he could be in a position to get stuff from the infirmary (and probably get knocked out out in the process) but he didn’t bloody care. He was having way to much fun, and with lots of _fun_ , came more energy and power for the Guardian of Fun! Oh, and he was going to make it snow on top of it all. Snowball shook her head in dismay. Her “blue boy” owner was impulsive at the worst of times.

Just as Jack gripped his staff and got ready to fly, fall and create snow, the biggest yell yet sounded out a floor below him.

“North. Oh no! _Now_?” He muttered. He heard the Guardian of Wonder shout his name with no small amount of fury.

**“JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!”**

“Yea North. I think I know my own name. Thanks for broadcasting it to the entire workshop!” Jack whispered.

At the exact same moment on the 7th, uppermost floor of the workshop, three high pitched squeals rang out, as well as a heavily Australian accented voice yelled, _“DAMMIT JACK! Not this again!”_

Well, winter spirit mentally patted himself on the back. Obviously this was a mission well accomplished.

Then a small shower of gold sand flew (presumably off of Sandy) down onto the globe and Jack saw the perfect opportunity to feign injury (that was part 2, or 3 of his master plan.) Jack moved to crouched on top of a nearby railing, and his eyes fluttered shut as he pretended to plummet off of it. Luckily, the wind was on his side this time and kept him from truly falling.

As the air whistled past his ears and he prepared for the “hard” impact with the ground, he heard a voice scream his name, but this time not in anger or annoyance.

“Jack! _Jack!_ ”

Then suddenly the ground was there and Jack knocked the ground (another inanimate object,) with his staff, creating a huge crashing sound with the ice. He the landed on the ground softly, courtesy of the wind, and lay very still. 

_Haha_. This would get them for sure, even though he knew they would worry a lot in the process. Oh well.

~~~

_'CRASH!'_

The resounding crash and thud echoed in the chaotic workshop. Jamie, by now only sort of hyper, sat up from where the Saran wrap had made him fall. Everyone heard him fall, and Tooth was the one who screamed Jack’s name. It seemed that all the other Guardians dropped what ever occupied them at the moment and immediately fled to the base floor, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa and a few yetis, such as Phil, included.

“No! No, please Jack!”

“For the love of CUPID! Frostbite! Why did you-“

“Jack! You okay!?”

Jack breathed very slowly, silently flopping around when Bunny and North tried to wake him. When Bunny slapped him in the face, Jack almost slipped up and slapped him back. But then his cover would be blown and he would be caught up in a slapping war fight with the Easter Bunny. Oh the horror! He’d never live that down.

“No…NO! Stay here, it will be okay! Stay with us…JACK!”

Jack was sorry they were worried about him, but oh it was SO worth it!

Hopefully they’d understand later.

“Mew, mew, mew!”

“AHHH! Where did that thing come from!?”

Jack didn’t care how Snow got to him a second before the others did, but he was glad his little buddy was in on it. He had been dyed blue, frozen, made fun of, walked into a wall _twice_ and had a fight with the same wall a few minutes later. Jack lifted a hand blindly, shakily faking weakness and the little cub rubbed her cheek against it. Then his hand dropped lifelessly to the hard, freezing ground.

 _‘No, don’t laugh Jack. DON”T LAUGH JACK! DON’T LAUGH! You’re HURT remember?’_ He reminded himself.

~~~

_*Voice of Jack Frost/ **Voice of Snowball**_

** _(Meanwhile, in Jack's head...)_ **

**_Are you gonna wake up soon? You do look kinda...weird. Unnerving, I think is the word._ **

_What?! Who is that?! How are you talking in my head?_

**_It’s called telepathy, smarty-pants._ **

_You know if cats could talk, they would probably sound sarcastic like you._

**_Got it in one. Thank god you can use your remaining frozen brain cells._ **

_You’re Snowball, aren’t you. I was right! Cats are sarcastic! You know, I think I have to-_

**_Go to the bathroom?_ **

_What?! Really, Snow?_

**_Itch a bug bite?_ **

_NO! I was going to say I am in danger of-_

**_Laughing?_ **

_Yeah_

**_That, my little boy blue, is your problem. I may be a magical lion, but this was your idea._ **

_"Little boy blue" is NOT my name! It’s JACK FROST._

**_No shit, Sherlock. But it really fits. And, I hate to burst your bubble, but…you are actually blue. Bright blue._ **

_I know that already! Oh, great. Now she has attitude!_

~~~

In the infirmary, Tooth, Bunny, North, Sandy, Pippa, Sophie and Jamie could only watch as the Guardian of Fun started to fade. In reality, Jack was just pulling a trick he'd seen many actors use when their character 'died,' meaning taking take breaths slightly smaller each time, _then_ take the smallest breath you possibly could, then holding it when a lot of people looked at you (or the camera.) He'd had many years of practice, so it was almost like regular breathing to the winter spirit.

"I believe in you." Jamie whispered, now heading towards the biggest sugar crash of his young life.

"I believe, I believe, I believe." Tooth whispered, remembering suddenly the most powerful saying that had ever been taught to her. She and Baby Tooth looked at the other Guardians. _'Do you all remember this?'_ Tooth wondered, _'So many years have passed since we last had to do this.'_

"I believe, I believe, I believe!" Bunny's voice joined hers, then North's and even Jamie and Pippa, though they did not know the full meaning of the saying; what it meant to the Guardians.

All it took were those magic words. Jack took that as his queue and finally broke his injured, nearly dying act and burst into a monstrous laughter that could rival even North's and scaring the tiny white lion that had somehow snuck into the room via the rafters out of it's tiny wits.

Then Jack sat up abruptly, frightening everyone around him "H-he-hey guys, whats up?" He gasped, getting a hug from Jamie, Baby Tooth and Tooth at the same time.

"So good to see you laughing Jack! You are ALIVE; we thought we'd lost you!:" North said, somehow still believing Jack had really been hurt dying. When they broke apart, Sandy hugged Jack along with Sophie.

Bunny had only one thing to say. "Um, Jack…"

"What?"

"No offense, but you kind of look like a smurf.”

Jack glared at the Easter Bunny (Kangaroo) for a full minute, then eyed his staff propped against the wall next to his bed, and turned his attention back to Bunny. The winter spirit kept his face carefully blank as he jumped out of the bed and came face-to-face with the Guardian of Hope, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Bunny,” Jack said.

The staff flew into his left hand, crackling with power.

_“Run.”_

~~~

Bunny and Jack chased each other all over the workshop, throwing boomerangs, snowballs, egg bombs and icicles for such a long time that Tooth had time to do treasure hunt with coins and her fairies throughout the workshop, and Sandy took Sophie, Pippa and Jamie back to Burgess.

Jack, about to freeze Bunny's ears together again, was suddenly called to a slightly burned kitchen doorway by the Tooth Fairy. "Whoops!" Jack forgot about who he'd rigged this trap to not only clothesline a person, but wrap them up like a sandwich as well. Bunny burst out laughing and Jack of course, joined in.

"Jack...get me out. Right. _Now_!"

So Jack had to untangle the Guardian of Memories from plastic wrap as Bunny, North and Sandy laughed at him. Jack could have sworn that he had heard North say "Definitely good together, no?", when Tooth hugged him in thanks. "You know, just because I almost died from SOME pranks, doesn’t mean I won’t still get you guys back." Jack muttered picking up Snowball. He looked at her for a moment and gazed into her eyes, mentally asking her, _‘Was that actually you speaking to me telepathically?’_ He received no reply, but the feeling that the cub just didn't WANT to talk about it at the time briefly shot through his mind.

The five Guardians then left the mess in the workshop and went to get some hot chocolate/eggnog. By the time those were done heating up, in the temporary microwave, Jack Frost already had a plan.

"Snowball, are ya ready?"


	8. Doggone It (Part 1)

It had been a full day since Jack Frost's first epic pranking adventure had happened. It ended with the yetis demanding that Snowball be returned to them and the North use magic to turn her back into a toy. Snowball and Jack disagreed wholeheartedly.

In the end, Jack got to keep Snow, but Bunny was, to say the least, a NOT happy Bunny.

"North, how, after all of the pranks he did to us, you're just going to let him KEEP IT?!" Bunny shouted at North as the sun cheerfully shone through the Globe Room windows they next morning. The Guardians were all helping North clean up the workshop. 

"Yes, Bunny! That lion brings him happiness, and helps him see magic in ways different than any of us probably could! So, as Guardian of Wonder, I say he gets to keep Snowball!"

"Um, well than as Guardian of Hope, I'd say that there is no hope for Tooth and Jack, if Snowball gives him more fun and wonder."

"That's different. Very different!"

_**Later, in Burgess, Pennsylvania..** _

"Jack! Did you know that I was at the North Pole last night?" Jamie squealed, pulling Sophie into the Burgess park gazebo.

Jack, surprised though he knew that that much sugar could have shorted the kids' memories a little, sai, "Yep, I know! You and Sophie and Pippa ran around for ages! Then I faked my own demise, and you went home before I chased Bunny and had to help Tooth get unstuck from my door-saran wrap prank."

Jamie's eyes were wide by the time the summary ended. "I did that? But Bunny and Phil said that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Bunny and Phil_ said? What do they have to do with this? Jamie, what happened that I don't know?" Jack narrowed his eyes, leaning on a white painted support by the gazebo entrance. Jamie gasped and covered his mouth. "Oops." He whispered. Jack crossed his arms as Snowball leaped up to two steps to stand beside Jack. Jamie was speechless. "Oh don't worry. This is Snowball. She is obviously a lion, and she won't hurt you. I promise!" Jack laughed, leaning down to pet Snow's white, soft fur. Her bright electric blue-green eyes were completely filled in by now, and she looked at Jamie and Sophie innocently. Then she smiled, careful to not show her teeth.

Sophie, after a few unsure false starts, smiled back and ran up to the cub. Snowball let the four year old tug on her fur, Sophie's definition of a hug, and finally Jamie found his voice. "Where did the..."

"Yesterday, a magical toy lion got loose in the workshop before you showed up I guess. Well, the toy lion is now longer a toy." Jack pointed to Snow, who did the lioness version of a meow. "Now how 'bout you tell me what was with Bunny and Phil?" Jack took a seat on a bench. Jamie sat down next to him, and after a while, he broke.

"I'm not supposed to say, but...this is you after all, right? So, one day, weeks and weeks ago, Bunny came to visit me and Sophie. He said you had frozen the dye river again, and that' would we mind helping him get you back?' We agreed, though I thought it would be better to get all the Guardians too. So, we did. We just-where you stuck to the Globe of Belief last night?" Jamie interrupted himself, turning to Jack Frost. Jack nodded, with a grimace clearly visible on his face. Jamie decided not to ask what all entailed that facial expression and just continued.

"Anyway, We needed Phil he had access to the storage room, did you know that existed by the way? I didn't. But he kind of wanted to get North for whatever reason, so he got us the jellybeans and that special snowglobe, which would take us right to inside that overturned box...I think. It did, so Phil and his friend wrecked the wrapping room on purpose so we could show up undetected. Bunny was supposed to lead them up there and fall, seemingly on accident, onto our box. Maybe this time it was an accidental-on-purpose sort of thing, cause I remember something about purple-green dye on the floor. And then we were supposed to be hyper and act even more hyper than we actually were, and cause general chaos all over the place. Pippa heard about it and wanted to help. so she gave the jellybeans to the elves. We, Pippa, Sophie, Bunny, Phil and I never expected you to be pranking the Guardians too though. But I think it worked out fine enough."

Jamie snuck a peek at Jack, who had the widest grin on his face possible. "That," he said, "Is pure genius! I never knew Bunny could pull a prank like that! Even with help!" The two boys high-fived. Then Jack went on the explain his actual purpose for visiting. "Not that I need a reason, but this time I happen to have one! I want you to help me get Bunny back and get phase two if my prank war started. But, if you do, can you promise not to go against me? Teams of two are best for a prank war, but if we are a team, it would be nice to stay a team. It sucks to be stabbed in the back, literally and metaphorically." Jack held out his hand.

Jamie pretended to consider the offer. Then, he bounded up and shook the winter spirits hand without hesitation. Frost flashed from Jack's hand to Jamie's, and after it melted and Jack let his fall back to his side, a small, vine/frost-like mark was left on their hands. Jamie stared at it.

"What's this for?"

"For one thing It's protection, so when you are in danger, your light will glow blue on the globe so we will always find you, and two, it seals the connection for our team. Only I can break it's magic. But if you don't want it-"

Jamie hugged him. "No! I do want it! If it protects me and means that we're a team, I totally want it!" Jack ruffled his believer's brown hair. "What about Sophie?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sure Bunny will want her on his side sooner or later." Jack shrugged lightly. After taking Sophie home, Jack and Jamie suddenly ran into a minor problem: Jamie's mother.

"Jack, can adults believe?" Jamie almost whispered as he sat down heavily on his bed.

Jack studied the icy magic swirling up his staff for a moment before answering, "It's practically unheard of…”


	9. Doggone It (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.

"Hey Mom?" Jamie wandered into the living room where his mother was cleaning their dog Abby's fur off the couch. Diane looked up as Jamie entered the room.

"Yes, Jamie? Are you alright?"

The 10 year-old nodded with a slight shrug.

Diane Bennett smiled briefly at her son and returned to wiping Abby’s fur off the couch.

"Can I...um, doyouwannahearastory?" Jamie suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Diane looked back up again at her son, who immediately started to get nervous about the whole thing.

"Do you...want to, um, hear a story," Jamie mumbled, just loud enough to hear. After a moment of awkward silence, Diane could tell that this was a story she'd better not ignore. She sat down on the couch and patted space beside her.

The minute Jamie sat down, the story of the Guardians of Childhood (especially the white haired one) tumble out of his mouth. "So, mom, you know the Sandman, Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost right? Well, it really all started that day I lost my tooth during the _'sledding down main street and being hit be a couch'_ incident..."

Outside, Jack Frost and Snowball watched the magic return to Diane's eyes. Snowball looked up at Jack from where she crouched at his side. **_‘Little boy blue-’_**

_‘You know that’s not my name, puffball!’_

**_‘Someone's touchy! I just wanted to say you might want to draw some pictures on the windows. It might help prove that Jamie's story is true.’_ **

"Oh. Right." He said aloud, giving a single tap to the window before him and willing the frost to form the images he wanted.

To say the least, Jamie was lucky he didn't shock his mom so much that she fainted. But she did require an aspirin and a half an hour of staring at the frosted window and her son.


	10. Doggone It (Part 3)

Jamie Bennett held a branch down to see out of the bush he and Snowball the lioness cub were hiding in. "You ready, Snowball?" Snowball huffed and looked at the 10 year old intently. Jamie smiled, taking it as a yes. Now all that needed to happen was Jack Frost and his magical ice statue of doom. The Easter Bunny was about to be scared into next Tuesday, and then be still so frightened, he'd bounce over to Wednesday.

Suddenly, Snowball saw her 'Little Boy Blue' and prodded Jamie with her pointer-toe claw to get his attention. Jack Frost had hidden himself up in a tree on the opposite side of the pathway to Snow and Jamie. With a start of surprise, the boy looked at the lion, who in turn glanced pointedly up at Jack. When Jack and Jamie locked eyes, Jack held up one hand and began a silent countdown.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jamie let out a fake scream. Snow let out a roar she didn't even know she was capable of, and Jack sent a stream of ice-cold magic to the ice statue of a giant greyhound.

As they predicted, had really counted on happening, E. Aster Bunnymund came bounding over and, well... There was a reason Jack had taken the precaution of carrying an emergency snowglobe around to act as a "get-away car" today.

Jamie pulled out his mom's old iPhone (she was going to get a space-grey 5s in a couple days when she went to visit his aunt in New York City,) and was able to film the fortunately most hysterically funny moments of the 6'1" tall master of tai-chi being chased around by Jack's statue of a giant greyhound until he ended up tripping head-first into one of the dye-river's outlets. He came up as the multicolored Easter Kangaroo who was very, **_very_** mad.

It was SO much better than Jack could have hoped. Heck, his hair was still freaking NEON BLUE and the rest of his body matched his hoodie perfectly now. Jack dove from his tree perch, rolling into Jamie and Snowball's bush into said human and lion cub.

"OUC-!" Jamie started, before shoving a hand in his mouth before too much more of his yell got out. He stopped the iPhone's camera while Jack threw the snowglobe on the ground, grabbed Snowball and hurriedly whispered, "1121 Concord Ave. Burgess, Pennsylvania!"

Jamie barely made it through the portal before it closed and Bunny (still dripping paint and looking like a little ray of sunshine and rainbows) made it over to the grove and stormed through bushes and trees looking for the person or peoples responsible. Somehow…somehow though, Bunny already knew fairly well who had done this. When the rabbit turned back around in anger, there was a splash of finality as the ice dog melted in the dye. The Easter spirit shook himself, sending dye splattering in all directions. Out of habit, Bunny started to reprimand himself about tidiness, when suddenly, he stopped. 

_You know what? I don't actually…care,_ Bunny thought, and with a smirk to rival "you-know-who's", Bunny raced over to his egg meadow, a plan already a picture in his mind. Jack Frost was going to get it so very hard. If Jack thought blue hair and skin was bad, then Bunny had a prank to really make Jack have a bad day.

 _Meanwhile, in Burgess Pennsylvania_ …

Tooth had made her first official war alliance, and it was going to be as fantastic as Jack and Jamie's. She knew it.

"So, it's kinda like Jack and Jamie and how since Jamie was Jack's first believer, Jack Frost is like, Jamie's special Guardian? This would be like that?" Pippa was staring at the Tooth Fairy like she was a mythical being from Camelot or Narnia. Tooth smiled excitedly and nodded confirmation. Pippa extended her right hand, but before Tooth could connect their two right hands, Pippa asked, "Wait, if it's like the whole first believer thing, and obviously, I'm not your first believer-"

"It's not always the first believer; this slightly simulates that though, and this magic isn't restricted to only one person." Tooth answered. Pippa smiled and as their hands connected, Tooth said, "Ad victoriam. To Victory." Then they both laughed as a tickling warmth spread through their arms, leaving behind a violet swirl that stretched across their right hands, only becoming a whole swirly vine when their hands connected in a handshake.

three minutes later, Pippa and Tooth were planning a prank for the ages. "Paintball?! Are you serious Tooth? Where did you even hear of paintball?"

"Pippa, sometimes when the Guardian of Fun drags you off for an adventure, you just go with it."

The girl raised an eyebrow at Tooth's answer, but didn't press her for details. "Nothing is really against the rules in a prank war. As long as no one gets injured, I'm totally in."


	11. Little Boy Blue

"Mother Goose?" Bunny called, craning his neck to look farther out into the mists of the pond. He was on the outskirts of Galway, Ireland, on a mission of EXTREME importance.

"Yes, my dear child? You ask for something? Something, I sense, full of mischief."

The soothing, mystical voice came from the mists and reeds in front of Bunny, yet he could not see who said them. He could hazard a good guess though, and bowed to the voice. Then a huge, white goose appeared out of the mists. She bowed her head to Bunnymund and they both straightened again. "Hello." Bunny greeted. The goose's feather shimmered with magic, and the mists gathered around her again. When they cleared, a woman, looking to be in her fifties or so, was standing on the shore in front of the Guardian of Hope. She wore an ankle-length, pure white dress and a golden circlet on her head. She had black, wavy hair and golden eyes.

She stared at him for a moment, and it was no wonder why. Bunny was dyed head to toe, a bright, neon orange with swirls of pink and green "You wish to use one of my story-spells, do you not? Well, I suppose, since I cannot sense any thought of harm on you," She told him with a smile, and Bunny nodded curtly. Few beings could truly terrify Bunny. Only a mad Mother Nature, any embodiment of Chaos, Death and Mother Goose had that honor. He also knew he had to hurry to catch up to his target.

Mother Goose sighed, and with a small laugh, she produced a huge book from behind her back. Her rhythms were told every night to children around the world, from different books large and small, but if you read a rhythm from the Book of Mother Goose, the effect is that you cast a spell.

The book was placed in Bunny's outstretched paws, and he closed his eyes, picturing the rhythm he was looking for. The book's cover flipped open and with a whirlwind of pages, it landed on the rhythm Bunny wanted. "This one. I have just the person for it." Bunny laughed. Mother Goose held her hand over the book, and an exact copy of the page floated into Bunny's paws.

"Since we can't go tearing pages out willy-nilly you know." Mother Goose explained.

"Thank you, Mother Goose." Bunny tapped his foot on the ground twice, and a hole opened up. Mother Goose faded back into the mists with another laugh and Bunny was off to find a certain person to set a spell on.

When Bunny emerged from his newest tunnel, he found himself on the outskirts of the town of Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, Canada.

Bunny gripped an egg bomb in one paw, sneaking around until he found Jack Frost and his pranking companions. He would get them ALL in a prank later, but at the moment, Jack Frost needed a little...cooling off. Aware that he stood out like a lighted beacon on a new moon night, Bunny crept slowly through the continuously thinning forest.

They weren't too hard to find, given the fact that they were in an all out paintball war with Tooth and Pippa. He located Jack, (bravely defending himself from Pippa's wrath, while Snowball and Jamie caused general chaos for Tooth.) Pippa and Tooth were winning the war, because after a moment of observation, Bunny concluded that Pippa and Tooth had taken the rest of the supply of paint and Jack wasn't touching it, or trying to get it back, probably because he'd freeze it..

"Who went and switched bodies with Jack for the day? He'd normally do anything to get his stuff back if it was stolen!" The Easter Guardian murmured under his breath. Had the world gone insane while he was at Mother Gooses? He crouched behind a bush of who-knows-what to watch for the perfect moment of attack. Every once and awhile, a jet of paint would spray over the bush and nearly get Bunny covered in yet ANOTHER color. Suddenly, he heard Jack's voice close to his bush, and Bunny dared to take a peek at the battle.

 _"Finally,"_ He thought, seeing that Jack had Tooth backed up to his bush, _"Jack's in range!"_

And with a smirk that fully displayed his satisfaction at FINALLY getting revenge of Jack for all his past pranks, Bunny took out the sheet of paper Mother Goose gave him, and whispered the rhythm written on it.

 ** _"Little boy blue, come blow your horn, the sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn. Where is the boy who looks after the sheep?"_** Bunny glared long and hard at Jack to make sure the spell was properly taking effect. **" _He's under the haystack…fast asleep."_**

As Bunny had hoped, the winter spirit went like a light. The others engaged in the paintball war noticed the issue when Jack suddenly flopping facedown on the ground with a loud snore.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled, and he and Snowflake raced to their fallen comrade. Tooth hovered, not sure to flee because Jack was pulling a prank on her, or to go to Jack because something was actually wrong. Meanwhile Bunny snuck away with nothing short of a cackle.

"Sweet revenge." He said, once he was in the safety of his tunnel. But this prank war was far, FAR from over.


	12. Not Again!

If the Sandman is really mad, pray you're not on his bad side when it all goes down. If the Sandman is tired, have no fear. It's in his nature. If the Sandman has a gleam of mischief in his eye…pretty much run for the hills and pray that you are not his target. North must have missed that last step.

Sandy had teamed up with Monty, and THEIR first prank was going to be to knock out Santa Claus. It was simple. When North left his personal workshop for a while, Sandy sprinkled dreamsand in with the cookies on his desk. Monty was hidden behind the Christmas tree in his office when North barged in again, barely giving Sandy time to get on his "I am so very innocent and just wanted to visit" face and giving Monty only a few seconds to freeze under the pile of boxes.

"Sandy! Was it you that—no, there was no dreamsand. Jack's unconscious. No one knows the cause and Tooth is having minor freak out because he won't wake up no matter what. Which includes dirty elf clothes, pinching, slapping, smelling salts, cookies, lemon juice and icy water." North huffed, grabbing a ginger cookie and rushing out of the room again.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

THUMP.

"Why do I have a strange feeling that if North ever finds out I did this with you, I will have coal in my stocking or presents for _years_?" Monty whispered as he and Sandy walked quickly out of the room to where North had flopped halfway over a banister. Sandy made a dreamsand exclamation mark over his head.

"Yeah, you are right. It is so worth it, and he's SO lucky he wasn't any closer to the edge there!" Monty said. Sandy used his dreamsand to move North to his workshop and locked the door. Without a backward glance, the two decided to make their way to the next disaster that currently was brewing in the infirmary (again.) Pranking North Part 2 could wait.

The last time Jack wouldn't wake up, it was entirely a fake-out and his own design. This time was turning out to be not that funny. He actually WOULD NOT WAKE UP. Bunny conveniently forgot to ask Mother Goose if the "Little Boy Blue" spell had a counter-spell. Not to mention that no one but Bunny actually knew a spell was keeping Jack Frost asleep.

When Sandy and Monty got to the infirmary, they were hit with a brilliant array of colors. Tooth, Jamie and Pippa were still covered with paint and yet somehow a certain little lion cub remained white as snow. The infirmary was also quite silent, because everyone appeared to be in deep thought. Monty and Sandy joined the thinking circle around Jack's bed, staring at him with complete mind-blanks.

"Yarggglinreg Araglerg?"

"No, that definitely won't work. That's exactly the reason why we couldn't do that when he was stuck to the globe." Tooth replied to Phil the yeti's suggestion.

"What happened to you guys?" Monty asked Jamie as Snowball rubbed her side against his legs.

"Paintball. Yellowknife, Northwest Territories up in Canada. Jack just collapsed. Are you teamed up with Sandy?"

Monty nodded and pushed his glasses up again.

Jamie was really worried now. Snowball had even resorted to pricking Jack's foot with her claws and he didn't wake up. Saying "I believe" didn't work. Plus Snowball had silently tried talking to Jack in her mind.

Still nothing.

They had used Tooth's emergency snowglobe to get to the North Pole. What went wrong? It was just a simple prank war for the love of cupid!


End file.
